Lo que hice por tí
by merylune
Summary: Tercer fic de 3 para el reto de parejas.Es dia de san valentin y Sasuke saldra con hinta, se lo pedira y tendran un dia especial le guste o no, aunque con ella desmayada quien podria negarlo, por kami la suerte no estaba de su lado menos en media confecion de amor


Disclaimers: estos personajes no me pertenecen sino al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, cuando creo Naruto, aunque desearía que fueran míos para hacer locuras a montón jejeje, bueno espero les guste mi historia besos

Esto escrito para **Sasuhinista nací y así moriré**** » ****Reto San Valentin**

**Primero que nada deben leer el shika-ino que escribi con el nombre "Una cita problemática"**

**seguido del otro fic de naru-saku llamado "Todo por una flor" **

**para poder entenderlo ya que están entrelazados o al menos eso intente jajajaja**

**Aunque leerlos por aparte no creo que perjudique en nada pero la idea es leerlos asi seguido los tres jejeje**

**Lo que hice por ti**

Era la mañana del 14 de febrero en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la florería Yamanaka atendía fervientemente a los compradores que buscaban las mejores flores y arreglos desde temprano para sorprender a sus parejas, la gente entraba y salía del lugar mientras Ino atendía a todos felizmente, era el mejor día del año para la tienda y nadie saldría de allí sin una flor

Un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros como al noche caminaba cerca de alli, cuando escucho sin querer la conversación de ambos rubios y esperando que algo de eso le sirviera se detuvo a escuchar mejor

-Ino…Ino…necesito de tu ayuda

-¿que sucede Naruto?

-Necesito de un consejo, mi vida amorosa depende de ti

-un consejo…ah para celebrar este día con Sakura

-exacto, quiero darle algo especial pero no se que puedo darle de veras

-bueno la frentona siempre ha tenido debilidad por las flores arco iris

-entonces dame una docena de ellas

-pero Naruto, esa flores solo crecen en lo alto del monte de los Hokages y no tengo por lo peligroso que es ir por ellas

Luego de un intercambio sin importancia de palabras entre los blondos sobre el tal Shikamaru Nara, el rubio salio literalmente disparado en dirección al monte de los Hokages sin percatarse siquiera que él se encontraba al lado de la puerta, con la frustración aun en su ser por haber perdido tiempo valioso espero a que el Nara entrara a la tienda y continuo su camino escuchando un vestigio de conversación nada útil sobre una misión entre ellos y las quejas de la rubia por eso.

-Demonios, necesito un plan de acción rápido antes del almuerzo no puedo llegar y encontrármela para luego no tener idea de que hacer

Una semana ese era el tiempo que llevaba pensando y quemándose la cabeza para planear algo especial y declararse por fin a la Hyuga,… que ironía él, el vengador enamorado de la chica heredera del clan que más odio le tenía a su familia y rivales por naturaleza

- mejor hubiera pedido una misión para hoy y librarme de todo como ese Nara suertudo—camino cerca de la entrada de la aldea y vio a su ex compañero de la academia acostado en el pasto viendo al cielo— Maldición, si no pienso en nada la vergüenza por haber comprado aquello seria en vano

Si, el Uchiha Sasuke, el chico no se me acerquen, no me molesten y no quiero a nadie cerca de menos que quieran morir había entrado a una tienda de juguetes al ver en la ventana del escaparate un enorme oso felpa color negro y con un listón rojo en su cuellos clamando por ser comprado por el.

La vergüenza fue mayo al entrar y ver una mujer de edad algo avanzada dirigirse a él para atenderle con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, de no ser por que deseaba salir lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar la habría matado…bueno al menos torturado por osar reírse de el en su cara

-que hace el joven Uchiha en mi humilde tienda, ¿ese algo en especial?

Esa mujer no valoraba su vida o que, seguía con al boba sonrisa en sus labios—quiero ese oso de la ventana

-y desea que se lo envolvamos y entreguemos o desea entregarlo personalmente

-envuélvalo rápido y démelo—el azabache empezaba a sentir que si no salía del lugar su libertad se iría por el caño al matar deliberadamente a un inocente dentro de la aldea

-de acuerdo y quiere una tarjeta con una hermosa dedicatoria os era un romeo que le escribirá a esa chica especial desde el fondo de su corazón

-si quiere seguir disfrutando de esto le advierto que mi paciencia tiene un limite y estoy en el, así que tome el maldito oso, envuélvalo, entréguemelo y cóbrese antes de que usted decore de rojo la vitrina con su propia sangre!

Ante la mirada fría y calculadora del chico la dependienta tomo al pie de la letra cada una d las palabras del Uchiha, pensaba divertirse un poco mas con él, pero ya no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo.

-Espero que nadie se entere de esto, sino quiere sufrir un accidente, estamos claro

-Si señor

Aun recordaba el miedo en los ojos de aquella osada mujer, nadie se burlaba de él y seguía vivo para contarlo, pero estaba seguro que ella no diría nada de nada o sentiría su furia…furia que aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo y no pensaba que mas hacer para celebrar el tan dichoso día de los enamorados al lado de la chica, eso contando que aceptara ser su valentina

-que demonios, claro que aceptara, ninguna chica me rechazaría a mi al gran Uchiha Sasuke -estaba al cien por ciento seguro que con el regalo lo mínimo que haría Hinata seria buscarlo a la hora acordada y agradecerle—si no quiere salir la convenceré

Tan encimado estaba en sus pensamientos que al pasar por el monte de los Hokages no se percato del ruido de algo cayendo pesadamente no muy lejos de allí, su dirección era el parque y nada lo distraería para encontrarla, aunque aun no ideara que mas haría

-por Kami, alguien allá arriba no esta de mi lado hoy

En medio del lugar una tímida Hinata Hyuga conversaba con una algo furiosa Sakura Hurano, ambas sentadas en una banca con una cesta de comida al lado de la peli rosada

-Sakura cállate de una vez y lárgate!—nuevamente la ira asesina se apodero del Uchiha por una vez en su vida quería hacer algo romántico para una chica y aunque aun no supiera que hacer, la quería tener sola para él, como demonio haría para que se separaran

-tu, niño ¿como te llamas?

-yo señor me llamo Konan—el niño rubio le respondió temeroso, sabia quien era Sasuke Uchiha y lo que era capaz de hacer si no le respondían—

-tienes un pergamino y algo con que escribir

-si señor

-dámelo y espera un poco—el chico corrió a su mochila y le entrego lo pedido, mientras el oji negro escribía, miro hacia donde este miraba con anterioridad y vio a dos chicas sentadas platicando- toma

-¿Qué es señor?

-una nota, dásela a la chica de cabello oscuro y luego piérdete!

-si—el niño corrió en dirección a las dos jóvenes y entrego la nota, para seguidamente salir corriendo del lugar—

-Vamos Hinata déjala y vete—el portador del Sharingan esperaba paciente a que la chica hiciera caso de la nota, pero al parecer la joven Hurano era mas cotilla de lo que creía al pedirle que le leyera la nota

-como que la loca de Sakura, ahora si me va a oír quien sea que quiera verte

-quédate estoy segura que Naruto vendrá pronto, yo iré a ver quien me esta citando y le haré saber lo descortés que fue al llamarte loca

La peli azul tomo rumbo al lugar del encuentro donde lo único que diviso fue la cerca del parque, unas bancas vacías, a Sasuke Uchiha mirándola recostado en un árbol, unos basureros…un momento! Sasuke Uchiha mirándola!

-Uchi…Uchiha-san, ¿que hace aquí?

-Esperando que te alejaras de la loca de Sakura

-entonces…usted…usted me envío al nota y el oso?—el rubor no tardo en aparecer en las mejillas de la chica que aumentaba con cada paso que daba el ultimo del clan Uchiha—

-si, espero haya sido de tu agrado por que la verdad cómpralo no fue del mío, pero si te gusto valió la pena la humillación

-yo…si…me gusto mucho gracias—la chica bajo la mirada y comenzo a jugar con el borde de su chamarra mientras miraba el tan entretenido suelo—

-ummh, bueno vámonos de aquí

-¿irnos? ¿Los dos juntos?

-si vas a ser mi cita este día tendremos que pasarla juntos es lógico

-cita!—el rojo en el rostro de la chica aumento al igual que sus nervios, Sasuke podía notarlo al verla levantar al cabeza y abrir los ojos de la impresión-

-bueno cuando un chico le interesa una chica es normal que le pida una cita, en especial el día de San Valentín—y al terminar la frase, solo pudo sentir el peso de la chica contra él, genial la había llevado al borde de los nervios y se había desmayado-

Tomándola en brazos comenzó a saltar rápidamente de árbol en árbol, a lo lejos diviso a su auto nombrado mejor amigo casi arrastrándose por el suelo en dirección al parque—podré del dobe no sabe lo que le espera con Sakura enfadada, lo lamento por él

Una hora más tarde se detuvo en un claro del bosque frente a una gran cascada, recostó a la chica entre su pecho y sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tiernamente

-quien hubiera imaginado que yo el temerario y vengador Sasuke Uchiha caería rendido ante una mujer—el chico sonrío de medio lado ante su monologo—

-Eres una tonta Hinata Hyuga por no verme o seré yo el tonto por mantener mi orgullo ante todo y no aceptar que no puedo sacarte de mi corazón

El chico se recostó un poco para atrás en el tronco de un árbol, mientras miraba la luna llena en su esplender, astro que le recordaban los ojos de la chica que yacía desmayada en sus brazos

-sabes nunca imagine sentirme así de confundido…bueno al principio lo estaba hasta que acepte que esto que me hacia odiarte por no mirarme y querer que me dedicaras una sola de tus sonrisas como al baka de Naruto o al pulgoso de Kiba era amor

Sasuke la miro sonreír tímidamente y sus mejillas teñirse de rosa pálido en sus brazos, como le gustaba admirarla cada vez que podía, ver sus facciones y como el rubor cubría lentamente esas hermosas mejillas

-debes tener un lindo sueño, nunca pensé que hasta en sueños te ruborizabas, aunque verte dormida es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos…¿te digo un secreto?, la mansión Hyuga necesita mejor vigilancia por que yo me he colado por tu balcón para verte dormir infinidad de veces

La Hyuga se removió en su lugar, el azabache se inclino para verle mejor pensando que quizás estaba despertando, pero al verla fruncir sus labios y apretar sus ojos para luego apaciguar su mirada entendió que aun seguía dormida

-me gustaría que despertaras y a la vez no, sentirte en mis brazos es la mejor sensación y no la cambiaria por nada del mundo, por eso me volví contra madara, conocí su plan de boca de orochimaru y por eso le seguí…por ti, el quería tus ojos y los míos y no podía permitir que te lastimara

Nuevamente un temblor que recorrió la espalda de la Hyuga lo saco de sus cavilaciones, seguro estaría incomoda, así que ágilmente la recostó sobre el pasto y acomodo su cabeza sobre sus piernas

-ya que estas aun inconciente por mi falta de tacto te diré lo ultimo que deseo decirte y se que no me atreveré cuando despiertes por que como una criatura tan noble, hermosa y bondadosa se llegaría a enamorar de un ser tan lleno de odio, rencor y rabia como yo

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, la miro y sonrío con sinceridad, estaba loco o al menos eso creía al confesársele a una persona inconciente, pero a pesar de todo lo que vivió, el enfrentarse a ese sentimiento llamado amor y representado en Hinata Hyuga era demasiado para él

-Me gustas Hinata, lo has hecho desde la academia a pesar que solo tenias ojos para el dobe de Naruto, pero eso no lo aspiraba como amigo, pero el tan terco como siempre nunca me dejo en paz, no soportaba verte sonrojarte por el y no por mi, no pretendía ver como le sonreías por que deseaba esas sonrisas solo para mi, suena egoísta Hinata… lo se, pero solo te quiero para mi

-eso será muy difícil Sasuke-kun, a mi padre y a Neji no les gustara que me aleje tendrías que hablar con ellos primero para llegar a un acuerdo

El aire escapo de sus pulmones sin avisar, su cuerpo reacciono en su contra y en vez de salir corriendo se quedo allí estático sin poder mover un músculo, la mano con la que jugaba con el cabello de la oji luna se mantenía en el mismo lugar y su mirada asustada contra todo su ser bajo a mirarla, allí entre sus piernas sonrojada con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Dime… –la chica se sentó frente a él y este solo la miraba con la boca abierta sin poder decir una sola palabra—todo eso que dijiste mientras estaba en tus brazos es cierto?

-yo…tu..yo…¿no estabas dormida?—maldición a buen momento sus nervios lo traicionaban y comenzaba a tartamudear se sentía como un estupido!—

-desperté cuando llegamos aquí, pero luego que empezaste a acariciarme el cabello me dio miedo abrir los ojos y que te enfadaras conmigo por desmayarme en el parque

-entonces escuchaste todo lo que dije, ¿cada palabra?—miedo, sentía por primera vez un miedo profundo, tanto que sentía el frío colarse por sus huesos-

-si, aunque estas equivocado en una cosa

-¿Cuál?—a pesar de lo que sentía, tenia la imperiosa necesidad de entender las palabras de la chica—

-Yo nunca seguí a Naruto por él, lo seguí por ti y si me sonrojaba era por que tenia miedo de que se enterara de mis sentimientos y te los hiciera saber, no quería que nadie pensara que era una loca fan tuya

-entonces, los sonrojos, las miradas, el esconderte en los arbustos

-era para verte a ti, aunque pensándolo bien, si parecía una loca fan al perseguirlos, pero verte junto a Naruto era la única manera que podía acercarme sin salir corriendo del miedo

-Hyuga

La chica bajo la mirada ante la mención de su apellido, lo había perdido seguro estaba decepcionado de ella y ya no quería que fuera mas su cita, lo mas seguro era que deseaba alejarse lo mas rápido posible del lugar, pero al voltear a verle tenia una sonrisa en sus labios y le extendía la mano

-Sa…Sasuke-kun

-Levántate, desde este lugar se pueden apreciar los juegos artificiales de la aldea de la nube

-¿he?—la chica le tomo de la mano para ponerse de pie, se tenso un poco al sentir como le abrasaba desde atrás y rodeaba su cintura con sus manos pero al sentirlo colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro se relajo—es hermoso

-No tenia nada planeado para hoy, pero salio mejor de lo que espere

-Entonces digamos que el destino planeo todo para poder estar juntos

-No sabes como me alegra escuchar eso—la volteo en un rápido movimiento y la miro a los ojos—entonces a partir de ahora eres mía y nadie dirá lo contrario aunque deba enfrentarme a todo tu clan te aseguro que nada ni nadie te apartara de mi lado

La chica asintió levemente para luego acercarse a sus labios y unirlos de una vez por todas en su primer beso de amor.-Espero que Sakura la pse bien con Naruto si es que llego a su cita-

-Estoy seguro que esta disfrutando como nosotros hoy al igual que muchas mas parejas, en especial el Nara y la Yamanaka por lo que escuche unos dias atrás planeaba algo especial

-¿lo espiaste?

-no, solo buscaba ideas en las demás personas pero no lo necesite

El día de los enamorados no era una fecha especial para ella, pero a partir de ese día seria su favorita, por que en esa fecha tan especial su corazón encontró al dueño por el que siempre había clamado, de una forma poco convencional.


End file.
